The present invention relates to an induction-heating roller device.
There is known an induction-heating roller device having a rotary roller shell and an induction heating mechanism including an iron core and induction coils wound on the iron core. The induction-heating roller device is constructed as shown in FIG. 5. In the figure, reference numeral 1 is a roller shell, and numeral 2 indicates journals integrally formed on both sides of the roller shell. The roller shell is rotatably supported on a frame 4 with the aid of bearings 3, and is driven to rotate.
An induction heating mechanism 5 is supported by a support rod 6 within the roller shell 1. The support rod 6 is inserted into the journals 2, and supported by the same with bearings 7 inserted therebetween. The induction heating mechanism 5 is formed with a cylindrical iron core 8 and a plurality of induction coils 9 which are wound on the iron core while being arrayed side by side. Induction coils 9 are connected to an AC power source (not shown), located outside, by way of lead wires 10. A jacket chamber 11 filled with a two-phase (gas and liquid) heating medium is provided on the inner wall of the roller shell 1.
Reference numeral 12 is a refrigerant supply pipe 12 for cooling the induction heating mechanism 5 including the iron core 8 and the induction coils 9. Reference numeral 13 is cooling pipes 13 which are attached to the inner side of the iron core 8 and supplied with a refrigerant from the refrigerant supply pipe 12. The cooling pipes 13 are successively coupled with one another by coupling pipes 14. Reference numeral 15 is a discharge pipe through which the refrigerant is discharged from the cooling pipes 13. A dry air supply pipe 16 supplies dry air to prevent dew condensation from forming on the cooled induction heating mechanism 5. Auxiliary induction coils 17 are disposed on both sides of the induction coils 9 arranged side by side.
To connect the induction coils 9 of the thus constructed induction-heating roller device to the exciting power source, the lead wires 10 are connected to both ends of each induction coil, and led out of the inside of the roller shell 1. The lead wires led out are connected to the exciting power source outside the roller shell 1. In this case, the lead wires 10, as shown in FIG. 5, are led out from the end of the support rod 6.
Where the lead wires 10 are led out from the end of the support rod, when the induction-heating roller device after manufactured is removed from the frame 4, and hoisted with a crane or the like, the lead wires 10 hang down from the end of the support rod 6. Sometimes, the induction-heating roller device being craned loses its balance. When the induction-heating roller device is moved by the crane, the operator must carefully manipulate the crane so that the lead wires 10 hanging down do not hit another object on the floor.
When the bearings 7 are replaced in the induction-heating roller device after assembled, the bearings 7 removed from the journals 2 must be pulled out of the lead wires 10. The lead wires 10 are usually about 5 m to 7 m long. Work to pull the bearings 7 from such long lead wires 10 is troublesome. In any case, it is difficult to dispose of the lead wires 10 led out of the support rod 6.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an induction-heating roller device improved such that the lead wires necessary for connecting the induction coils to the exciting power source do not hinder the transporting of the device or other work, and the device handling is simple and easy.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an induction-heating roller device having a rotary roller shell and an induction heating mechanism including an iron core and induction coils wound on the iron core, wherein a relay box is fastened to the end of a support rod supporting the induction heating mechanism, which the end is extended out of the roller shell, receptacles of connectors to which lead wires connected to the induction coils are connected are mounted on a surface of the relay box, and power lines connecting to the exciting power source are connected to the plugs removably coupled to the receptacles.
The lead wires connecting to the induction coils are connected to the receptacles provided on the relay box. Accordingly, to connect the exciting power source to the induction coils, what an operator has to do is to merely insert the plugs into the receptacles of the connectors. Accordingly, when the plugs are pulled out of the connectors, there is no chance that the lead wires are pulled out of the support rod and hang down. Accordingly, the lead wires do not hinder the handling of the induction-heating roller device, for example, device transportation. In other words, the handling is extremely easy.
In addition to this, the above-mentioned object can also be achieved by an induction-heating roller device, according to the present invention, comprising:
a rotary roller shell;
an induction heating mechanism housed in the rotary roller shell, the induction heating mechanism including an iron core and induction coils wound on the iron core; and
a support rod supporting the induction heating mechanism and having one end extended out of the rotary roller shell;
a relay box fastened to the end of the support rod,
wherein the relay box includes receptacles which are mounted on a surface of the relay box and are connected to the induction coils through lead wires respectively, and the receptacles are respectively and removably coupled from the outside of the relay box with plugs which are connected to an exciting power source through power lines respectively.
In the above-mentioned induction-heating roller device according to the present invention, it is advantageous that the plugs are disposed in a staggered manner.
Further, in the above-mentioned induction-heating roller device according to the present invention, it is also advantageous that the plugs are distributed at substantially predetermined interval in a circumferential direction of the relay box.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned induction-heating roller device according to the present invention, it is also advantageous that the relay box has a plurality of steps on which the plugs are provided, while the axes of the plugs are dispersed in the radial direction of the relay box.